Hereafter
by Pander Bear
Summary: It was over. Spyro had done it. The world was new again and Malefor was defeated for good. With our hero gone and Ignitus dead the other Guardians made a choice. They needed successors.  Post Dawn of the Dragon, contains OCs
1. Choosing

**_Ok, I've been working a long time on this story and I feel it's good so please don't be harsh. I hope you fall in love with the characters as I have!_**

**_A/N: I don't own The Guardians, nor the moles, Spyro or Cynder and I never will._**

**_I do however own Crystalline, Shivers, Rusty, Canvas, Flash, Zimmer and the idea of Spirit Dragons._**

**_Steal them and you die_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Choosing<p>

_The war was finally over. Malefor had been defeated by Spyro and Cynder, but the two were still not present. Warfang was safe again, although the Guardians who were indeed growing old had business to attend to. After the death of poor Ignitus they realized they all needed something, an apprentice for each guardian, just in case something like this happened again. They were left short-handed, no more Fire Guardian._

Shortly after the world was whole again the remaining Guardians sent moles to few chosen young dragons with a talent in their element. The first mole was sent to a small house on the edge of the city that belonged to two young dragons, one younger than the other. With a few short knocks the door was opened by the younger, an up and coming ice dragon named Shivers. He and his older sister Crystalline were orphaned by Malefor when he attacked the north; dear Crystalline had flown here on her own while carrying her younger brother's egg.

"Can I help you Mr. Mole?" Shivers asked as the mole came inside and looked around the house.

"I am looking for Crystalline." He said urgently as the dragon in question entered the room. "Crystalline, you have been summoned by the Guardians. You may bring your brother." The mole said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it in front of her.

...

The second mole was sent to the center of the housing district, surprisingly to a house of moles. Though a dragon did live there, an oddity indeed. The poor boy was brought here after his entire village died of a strange disease; he himself was the only immune. His dying mother entrusted him to the moles. In all of is life after he loved only one thing, his pet rat Canvas, named after his mother. The rat in question was the only rat that was not afraid of him, deep down he believed it was his mother.

The second mole didn't have even knock on the door, Rusty was lying on the roof with his tail dangling down, and lucky for the mole he knew the dragon. "Rusty come down here." He said as Rusty looked over the ledge at him, there was something different about him, but the mole only noticed it when Rusty flew down. The amulet that his mother had left him as a baby, the one that was stolen many years ago by Malefor's forces was back around his neck. Had the young dragon flown to what was left of Malefor's domain and retrieved it?

"What do you want?" Rusty asked as the blue stone in the amulet shimmered.

The mole wasn't surprised to see the rat Canvas perk up from between his horns. "You have been summoned by the Guardians." The mole said as held out the paper for Rusty to read.

...

The third mole was sent to a grand building against the great wall of Warfang, it almost seemed palace like as the mole ran up the steps. This home belonged to a wealthy dragon family, a family of electric dragons; one of the young dragons that lived here always got what he wanted. Many of the other dragons his age didn't want to hang out or play with him because he had become spoiled. The mole knocked on the huge door, the knock seemed to echo throughout the entire building. It was indeed intimidating. The mole waited for what seemed like an eternity until a large black male dragon with yellow electric markings opened the door. This was Zimmer, the boy's father.

"A mole? You're just in time. We needed an extra pair of hands." He said as he tried to usher the mole inside.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you sir. I've been sent by the Guardians. They have summoned your son Flash, and only Flash." The mole explained as he held up the letter and Zimmer read it over, he sent a mole to fetch Flash at once.

...

The fourth and final mole was sent to a house near the center of the city but was surprised to see a note on the door that read. 'Out protecting the city, look for me at the wall.' So he begrudgingly climbed up the many stairs that led to the top of the wall, sure enough the dragon he was looking for was sitting right above the gate at the center. She was quite the piece of work, a total tomboy who loved to fight. She was one of the many dragons born in this city but one of the few orphaned by Malefor himself during one of the raids. She was old enough to remember how it all happened, saw her parents murdered with her own eyes. She had no one anymore and swore to take down Malefor herself, she only wished Spyro hadn't have gotten there first. She was Amberite, the most skilled young earth dragon in the entire city.

The mole ran, out of breath, to Amberite and almost collapsed in front of her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm busy right now. Malefor is bound to come back and this time I'm going to finish him off myself. Now that the purple dragon is gone I'm the next defense." She said as she kept her eyes on the horizon.

The mole stood tall, which wasn't very tall compared to Amberite, and held out the letter he had been given by Terrador. "You have been summoned by the Guardians."

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review and you will get another chapter!<em>**

**_Pander Out!_**


	2. Ceremony

**_A/N: I do not own Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Malefor or Ignitus_**

**_I do however own Rusty, Canvas, Crystalline, Shivers, Flash and Amberite._**

**_Steal them and you die... no seriously..._**

**_On another note, I know I didn't state what my main five, I mean six (Canvas DUH!), looked like and I'm sorry. When I first wrote this I didn't intend to put this up. It was a story just for me so when I first wrote it I didn't need to explain what they all looked like. _**

**_Sorry, if they don't exactly follow DOTD standards. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Ceremony<p>

Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril gathered at the front of the temple as the five young dragons made their way there.

First was Rusty, golden eyes shimmering with his bright red scales were quite the contrast to the black stripe that ran down his back, starting at his nose. Not to mention the two stripes that went around his muzzle. His horns were crooked white. His bottom jaw was white while the scales on his underbelly were black. The same black that was on the membranes of his wings. He had white spines that began at his forehead and stopped right before his tail started. He was the only dragon he could think of with no spikes on his tail. Instead his tail was white with black stripes with a black legs were his most prominent feature. His forelegs were black with a thick white stripe while his black legs were black up to the knees with a thick white stripe that went all the way down to his toes. The claws on his forelegs were with while the back ones were black.

Canvas was perched on her back legs in between his horns. She was white, even her hairless tail. Her eyes were a dazzling green. She bore a big black blotch on her face which covered almost to her ears and on her back with a big black spot which was speckled with tiny white spots.

Then came Crystalline whose deep blue eyes showed all her kindness. Her body was an icy blue and had spikes on her top brow and spots below her eyes. She had three pairs of horns which framed the sides of her head. While her lower jaw was white she had a single stripe on her nose. The scales on her underbelly were white as were her claws and the spikes that ran all the way down to the tip of her tail, but started at her forehead. Her tail tip being a solid white plate. Her wing membranes were pure white and well maintained. The area around her toes were colored white, leaving the top halves of her feet blue but the underside white. Her tail was mostly covered in a single white blotch-like stripe that started at her nose and underneath that blotch-like stripe were thin white stripes that stopped right behind her horns.

Shivers was right behind her, but looked very different than his older sister. He had a pair of brillant teal eyes with scales that were pure white except for the fact that he was covered in more stripes than his sister. A thick blotch- like stripe of a sky blue stripe started at his nose and ended at the tip of his tail, but on top of the blotch-like stripe were darker blue thick stipes and lighter blue thin stipes. His stripes were not only on his body and tail but also on his nose. The scales on his under belly were the same blue as the blotch-like stripe. He had the same brow ridge as his sister, but he had no dots under his eyes. His wings membranes being the same color as his darker stripes. Just as his sister he had three pair of horns that framed the sides of his head, though his spikes that ran down his body were thinner and sharper looking. On his legs were stripes which at the top are thick and dark but as they reached his feet became simmer and lighter. His toes were edged in the same color as his underbelly but the tops were white and the bottoms that pretty blue. His claws being as pure white as his scales and horrns. One of the many differences with Shivers and his older sister would have to be their tails. While she had a single white plate he had four lethal looking spikes that were thick and placed towards the underside of his tail.

Amberite swooped in behind them and landed gracefully her golden eyes filled with determination. Her body was mainly a light brown with a dark brown underbelly, except the dark brown contined to the end of her tail with came with a heavy looking mace that was dark brown with green splotches. Her bottom jaw was the same dark brown as her underbelly. She had a grasss green blotch-like stripe tat started at her nose and ended right before her mace-like tail. Her horns were quite different than the others, she had a large pair of dark brown ram horns that curled brillantly. Her spikes were different too. They were thicker and not all the way down her back, hers were more here and there than constant. Her feet were a dark brown with grass green lacing her toes and the undersides of her feet. Her wings membranes were dark, like her horns, and a little on the worn side.

Flash brought up the rear with emerald eyes that said he was better than they were. His body was a bright yellow, with a black lower jaw. On the tip of his nose was a black horn and right behind that were two crude stripes that almost reached his lower jaw. Right behind the two stripes were eight spikes, the first three pointed forward while the other went the opposite direction. He also had three pairs of horns. the first pair were crooked down with two small spikes on the underside, but the second pair curled under then jutted out, while the third pair just curled under. The scales on his underbelly were black, then there was a black blotch-like stripe on the undeside that started right where those scales ended and went to the tip of his tail. The black spikes on his back didn't start until his shoulders and continued down to his tail, it ending in four black spikes on the underside of his tail. His feet were black with splotches that snaked up his legs and ended with black claws on his toes.

Amberite looked around at the other four, she knew why they were here. She just didn't understand something else. "Sirs, why are there five of us?" She asked as her gaze stuck on Shivers, there was no way he was old enough to even be here.

Volteer smiled. "Young Shivers has no one else to look after him therefore he will be allowed to stay here." He said as Amberite nodded. "Besides Crystalline wouldn't come without him."

Flash gave a confused look, there was a fire dragon, an ice dragon, an earth dragon and himself an electric dragon. What was going on? "Wait a minute, what were we all called for again?" he asked.

Rusty scoffed while Amberite rolled her eyes. "Did you even read your letter?" Rusty asked as Flash looked over at him. For a moment he thought then shook her head. "We're here to-" Rusty started but he was interrupted as Terrador swung his mace-like tail in between the two.

"Everything will be explained fully once were inside." Terrador said as the five nodded and followed the Earth Guardian inside the temple.

Inside was even grander than the outside, Rusty remembered coming here when he was little, but he didn't even remember why he was there. Shivers cowered behind his sister as the other four looked around. When they finally came to a big round room Amberite walked up to a platform and motioned for the others to do so as well, the Guardians gathered around the platform.

Cyril was the first to step forward. "Crystalline, I have chosen you above all other Ice Dragons for your leadership, loyalty and kindness. Your skill surpasses all others your age and older, this is your destiny. You, my dear, have been chosen as the future Guardian of Ice; I will train you to my best abilities so that you may surpass even me." He said as he motioned for Crystalline to come over to him, which she did. Shivers was almost glued to her side as she sat down next to Cyril.

Terrador was the next to come forward, he smiled at Amberite. "Amberite, I have chosen you above all other Earth Dragons for your bravery, boldness and willingness to fight. Your skill surpasses all others your age and older, this is your destiny. Your have been chosen as the future Guardian of Earth; I will train you to my best abilities so that you may surpass even me." He said as Amberite happily walked over to his side and stood proudly beside him, puffing out her chest to make herself look bigger.

Volteer nodded and came forward himself. "Flash, I have chosen you above all other Electric Dragons for your intuition and brainpower. Your skill surpasses all others your age and older, this is you destiny my dear boy. You have been chosen as the future Guardian of Electricity; I will train you to my best abilities so that you may surpass even me." He said as Flash finally got what was going on and proudly strode over to Volteer.

Rusty sat down while the Guardians looked around at each other, his head hung down. Almost as if he was ashamed. They all nodded and Terrador cleared his throat. Since there was no current Fire Guardian, he would have to do this.

"Rusty, we have chosen you above all other Fire Dragons for your strength, courage and immense raw power. Your skill surpasses all others your age and older, this is your destiny. You have been chosen as the future Guardian of Fire." He paused, this was harder to do than he thought. He glanced over at Cyril who nodded in understanding.

"We will ALL train you to our best abilities so that you will surpass even Ignitus himself. It will be tough but we will succeed." Cyril said as Rusty stood and nodded, he looked around at the Guardians. One by one they bowed their heads in respect for the now gone Ignitus, Rusty followed suit as did the others. There was a long moment of silence for the lost Guardian.

"If the five of you will follow me, I will show you where you will be staying from here until the day that you have earned your Guardianship." Volteer said as he cleared his throat.

The five followed him down a long hall as one by one rooms were assigned, every students room was right across from their teacher, all except for Rusty. His room was at the very end of the hall with a vacant room right across from it. "I'm sorry the conditions weren't better Rusty. In our defense we should have done this much sooner, if we would have, then you would have a proper teacher. Nonetheless you will be taught." Volteer said as Rusty nodded and walked into the room, it was quaint. There was a balcony with a nest nearby, shelves full of books and other things he might need.

He watched though the door that was barely peeked open as Volteer made his way back down the hall, checking in with all the others. Rusty found this unfair indeed, why couldn't they had done this earlier. Oh he knew why, they were more focused on the purple dragon Spyro to be concerned with this. His anger grew and he let out a little breath of fire as Canvas skittered down his back and tail then began to settle into the nest by the balcony. He lay down by the door and watched the hallway; he wasn't sure what he was waiting for as he lay crouched down.

When Amberite came out of her room and looked towards his end of the hall he was baffled, but when she walked towards his room he panicked and ran over to one of the shelves and pretended to be interested on one of the books. She gave the door a big pull and opened it all the way, catching his attention.

She smiled when they made eye contact then opened his other door wide just like the first. "Just because you got the end of the hall doesn't mean your doors have to be shut, you're not allowed to be a recluse in this temple. We're going to be living here for the rest of our lives you know." She said with a smile as she came into his room, her eyes not staying on one thing for more than a second.

"I haven't seen you around the city before. Where did you come from?" Rusty asked as he brought his attention away from the shelf and to Amberite.

She frowned but then perked up. "I have an idea, let's get all the others together and get to know everyone." She said as she ran out of his room. Rusty thought for a moment then ran to catch her; he wasn't surprised to hear Canvas' feet skittering behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please read and review, or sparx gets it!<em>**


	3. Rock and a Hard Place

**_A/N: I do not own Malefor or Terrador or any other Legend of Spyro Characters!_**

**_I do however own Rusty, Amberite, Canvas, Flash, Crystalline, Shivers and Amberite's Parents_**

**_Steal them and you die, no seriously..._**

_**If you wish to see pictures of the main characters then check out my deviantart gallery below(delete the spaces)**_

_**http:/ pander - bear 37. deviantart. com/ gallery/**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Rock and a Hard Place<p>

By the time he actually caught Amberite all five young dragons were in the training area out back, he was the last to join them, with Canvas right behind him. He didn't realize how fast she could run until now. Flash noticed the rat and while he sat down pointed her out. "So why does that rat follow you around?" He asked.

Rusty sighed, obviously he was first at story telling. He rolled his eyes as he sat down with the others. "Not sure, she's always followed me around since we first met. She's even watched me hunt down other rats and eat them, she still stays." He said as Canvas sat down in-between his forelegs and began to clean her fur.

Crystalline nodded. "Does she have a name?"

Rusty looked down at his rat and nodded. "Canvas, after my mom." He said with a frown, it still made him sad talking about her.

Amberite nodded. "Ok, since none of us know anything about each other and we are going to be spending a lot of time together. We're going to get to know something about each other. I'll start." She said as the other dragons all nodded.

"I was actually born in this city, back before Malefor was a big threat." She frowned, but perked up.

"My parents were very strong Earth Dragons, both of them. My mom once told me that I came from a long line of pure blooded Earth Dragons." She said with a smile. "My life was perfect as far as I was concerned." She was silent for a moment.

"Then came the first raid, I can remember hiding underneath my dad and my mom telling me everything was going to be alright, you know mom things. There was a loud bang and I was thrown in the air, the only problem was I couldn't fly all that well yet so I ended up hitting the ground hard. I didn't pass out but I wish now that I did. I can remember looking up at the sky and seeing Malefor looming above my parents, I was terrified. I watched, not being able to do anything as Malefor used our own element to kill my parents. He didn't do a mercy killing; he brought the pain out as long as he could. Kept them living for as long as he could. I guess he didn't see me because after he was sure they were gone he flew off and left me there." She paused and wiped tears away.

"Terrador found me that next morning and set me up with a mole family to live, but I refused so I was given my own house to live in. I didn't want a new family, I wanted my old one back." she said as all eyes were still on her.

She smiled as she tried her best to keep tears back. "So as you asked earlier Rusty, I have always been in this city. I would just rather be defending up from above them peacefully living down on the bottom." She said as she took one last wipe at stray tears then looked around. "Whose next, tell us how you got here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter is short but bare with me, I have my reasons...<em>**

**_Anyways, you know the drill, please read and review!_**

**_First five to review will get a cookie!_**


	4. Ice and Electricity

**_A/N: I do not own Malefor, even though that would be cool! Nor do I own any of the characters in the Legend of Spyro games._**

**_I do however own Crystalline, Shivers, Flash, Rusty, Amberite and Canvas._**

**_Steal them and you die!_**

**_No seriously..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Ice and Electricity<p>

Crystalline cleared her throat and even Shivers looked to her. "I can say something for the both of us; Shiver's won't remember this anyways." She said as she stood to get a better feel for the story she was about to tell.

"I actually came from the far north; where a large clan of pure-blooded ice dragons reign. Things were peaceful, that is until shortly after the mother's started having their clutches." She stopped and looked down at Shivers.

"My own mother had a clutch of three; I was so excited to have younger siblings! A few days before the clutch was supposed to hatch Malefor's forces attacked. They began smashing eggs and killing all the other dragons. They reached our hut last. My parents had already been killed but I was protecting the eggs. They just had to live, I wanted to see them." She paused to wipe tears.

"There were too many of them, they had the eggs and I surrounded, before I could even react they smashed one. The poor thing didn't stand a chance without its egg's shell to protect it. The apes closed in and I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed one of the eggs and shot through the roof, I wanted to save the other egg but I couldn't hold them both. I just wasn't strong enough." She said as she pulled Shivers close to her.

"I flew as fast and long as I could, glad that it was just apes that had overtaken our clan, I ended up here where the egg and I were taken care of until we could do it on our own." She said with a smile.

Flash nodded. "So you're like a mother to your brother." He pointed out as all eyes went to him.

"I guess I'll go next." He said as he scooted closer to their little circle. "Let's see I was born in the city to a family of very wealthy Electric Dragons, were as pure-blooded as they come. When the raids started my father went off to defend the city while my mother, sister and brother stayed home. He always said he wanted to keep the things most important to him close to his heart and healthy."

He said proudly, puffing out his chest like he saw Amberite doing earlier. "Everything was great for us, we were wealthy and safe. That is until one particular raid. Malefor's forces made it through the gates somehow and to our house. There were so many of them, they burst down our door. Mother acted quickly by hiding us in the cellar, the apes never found us. But while we were huddled up in the safety of the cellar, hearing the fight going on above us, something bad happened. I wasn't sure what happened until our father came and got us the next day. Everything was quite in the house and mother was no where to be seen. I didn't understand where she could have gone."

He stopped to think. "I can remember father telling us not to look around, but I was curious. I wish I would have listened. There were dead apes and traitor dragons all in the house and in the middle of all of that was mother, she was dead. Father was quick to move us across the city so this wouldn't happen again. My sister Volt must have looked to because she still hasn't said anything from that day and on." He said sadly.

Shivers looked at Rusty. "Tell us how you got here." Shivers said excitedly, his tail flopping back and forth almost like a puppy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another short chapter, I know!<strong>_

_**Almost done with the short ones I promise.**_

_**Read and review please, I beg of you!**_


	5. Spiritual Fire

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **_

_**I do not own any of the Legend of Spyro characters, nor will I ever.**_

_**I do however own Rusty, Crystalline, Flash, Amberite, Canvas and Shivers.**_

_**Steal them and you die... no seriously...**_

_**...**_

_**Bonus: Check my profile and look under the contests section!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Spiritual Fire<p>

Rusty looked away. "Don't you think we've heard enough sad stories for today?" he asked as he looked around the group.

Amberite shook her head. "Nope, you've gotta tell your story because we've shared ours. It's closure." She said as she scooted closer to him. "Besides you know about us and we know nothing about you."

"Not true, we know about the rat." Flash pointed out.

Rusty sighed, now that it was his turn he really didn't want to do this, but it was only fair. "I don't really remember much, I guess I subconsciously suppressed it. I do remember my old clan, or what was left of it after I was born. They were all sick with some weird disease, after my birth it was discovered I was immune to it. I remember my dad just not coming home one day. I tried my hardest to find him, he was easy to spot he was red like me and everyone else was pure white like my mom. Then one night my mom brought me here, she looked so sick. I didn't realize it then but I do now. She was dying when she brought me here. She gave me this amulet and trusted me to a mole family. The first thing they did was bring me here to the temple." He thought for a moment.

"It's odd, I can remember being here with Ignitus looking over me and talking to me and the mole, but I can't remember what we were talking about. The first raid hit when I was a little older, I didn't loose anyone because I didn't have anyone. I might have been trusted to the moles but they didn't feel like family. I tried to fight off the apes once but the only thing I got out of that was my amulet stolen. After Malefor was defeated I flew to what was his fortress and got it back." He explained, of course he summed it up a bit, only because he didn't feel like going into full details.

Shivers spoke up. "I've never even seen a pure white dragon." He said as Rusty looked at him.

"Everyone in my clan was pure white, except for my dad and me." Rusty said as Shivers nodded.

"So you aren't a pure blood?" Flash asked, he almost sounded disgusted.

"You don't know that his mom wasn't a fire dragon." Crystalline said, almost wanting to slap Flash.

"I've never seen a white fire dragon; they're usually reddish or orange, sometimes black." Flash pointed out.

Rusty jolted to his feet. "She breathed fire, but it was a really pretty blue and surprisingly cold." He said, this was one of the points he left out.

"Blue, cold fire?" Shivers asked, genuinely interested.

It was then that Terrador came to check on them all. "Getting along fine I hope?"

Amberite smiled, she was going to settle this. "Terrador, help us, Rusty said the clan he was from were all pure white and that his mom breathed blue cold fire and Flash keeps trying to say that Rusty isn't a pure blood, but he wouldn't be so strong if he wasn't." She blurted out as Terrador looked around at the five.

"Hm. Pure white, blue cold fire breathing dragons? That sounds like Spirit Dragons to me." He said as Rusty looked at him, Spirit Dragon? Where had he heard that before?

"Spirit Dragons?" Flash asked. "I've never heard of those before." He pointed out.

Crystalline thought for a moment. "Me either." She said as Shivers shook his head.

"Terrador, what's a Spirit Dragon?" Amberite asked as Rusty nodded, he was still trying to figure out where he had heard that before.

"A Spirit Dragon is one who can cross over into the Spirit Realm and talk to the ones past, they breathe fire but as said it is cold and blue. The last of the Spirit Dragons all died from an extinct disease that one dragon caught while in the Spirit Realm. They all perished, save for one."

"Who lived?" Shivers asked.

Terrador looked over to Rusty who was sitting off in the distance; he hadn't really noticed that all the others had scooted closer to Terrador to listen to his story. "Our own Rusty; he's not a pure-blood as Flash has said, his father was as was his mother. He's only so strong because of his mother's DNA. The Spirit Fire from his mother fuels his fire and makes it better, along with his genes and strength." He explained.

Rusty looked up at him and something clicked. The night Rusty came here Ignitus and the mole were talking about his clan, he can remember now. Ignitus looked in the pool and saw everyone's fate; he knew what Rusty was capable of.

Then another idea hit. "Can I tap into it?" Rusty asked.

"Tap into what dear boy?" Terrador asked as rusty walked forward.

"The Spirit Realm, maybe if I can then I can find Ignitus and then I will have a teacher." Rusty ranted as he kept walking closer to Terrador, to the point where the large dragon had to stand up and back up a few feet.

"I'm not sure Rusty, you are only half." Terrador said as he looked down at the young, but determined, dragon.

"I want to try." Rusty demanded, not only could he learn from Ignitus like he wanted but maybe he could see his mom again.

Terrador looked around the room, he wasn't sure if it was best for Rusty to do this. "The Spirit Realm is dangerous, the diseases that others have died from are floating around and as you've learned you can bring them back with you. Not to mention that if you run into a Troubled Spirit, they could try to kill you just because they don't want you there. If you die in the Spirit Realm you die here too." He explained as Rusty continued to walk forward until he backed Terrador up into the wall.

He stood firmly in front of him with a very determined look. "I want to try." He said through grit teeth.

Terrador swallowed. "Not today, it's almost nightfall and the Spirit Realm is bad at night. You can try tomorrow but I'm not even sure if it will work seeing as your only half." He explained as Rusty looked down at the floor. He wanted to learn now, so he could at least practice.

After standing there in silence for a long while, none of the other dragons even daring to speak, he finally stormed off down the hall and flew off his balcony into the inviting sky.

Amberite looked back from watching the door where Rusty had run out of. "Terrador, how did you know so much about Spirit Dragons?" she asked as all eyes went to him again.

"Before that one Spirit Dragon brought the disease back to our world, the Spirit Dragons lived with us in peace. Once they noticed what had happened they secluded themselves from us. They had been dying of that disease since I was younger than Shivers." He explained.

"Wow that's a long time." Shivers said as he looked at Terrador who frowned, he wasn't that old.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read and Review and please check out my contest on my profile page!<em>**


End file.
